<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best friends, ex friends to the end by futabae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829331">best friends, ex friends to the end</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae'>futabae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/futabae/pseuds/futabae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lowercase intended</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-Indulgent Quarantine Fics [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best friends, ex friends to the end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a groggy wake up from komaru's distant voice. makoto shoves his head deeper into his pillow, pulling his dark green covers over his head. he hears a sigh, and then the door close. </p>
<p>he starts to feel sick. though his eyes are closed, everything is spinning. he tries to keep his eyes shut to avoid the water works welling in his eyes to no avail. he turns over on his back, the covers falling just beneath his chin, and lets it out. tears start pouring from his hazel orbs. </p>
<p>makoto sits up, covering his mouth with his sweater sleeve. the tears keep coming.</p>
<p>he tries to stand, but he takes one step and his legs give out. with a small yelp, he falls to his knees. he accidentally lets out a loud and broken sob as the tears keep coming. </p>
<p>there's rapid footsteps outside his door, then two girls walk in. komaru and toko. makoto looks up at them, probably with the most vulnerable and stupid look ever. </p>
<p>komaru drops to her knees next to him, looking into his eyes, silently asking if she could hug him. he just leans his body forward. komaru slowly wraps her arms around him, letting him rest his head on her shoulder. </p>
<p>makoto let's more out. he starts sobbing, loudly, brokenly. komaru whispers things in his ear, distant noises, and he can feel toko rubbing his back. </p>
<p>a full ten minutes later and makoto's sobbing starts to let up a little. he's still clinging tightly onto komaru as she strokes his hair. </p>
<p>"do you wanna talk about it?" komaru asks softly. makoto nods his head a little. </p>
<p>"i-it's just... i miss him so much," he speaks through sniffles and small hiccups, "i know it's b-barely been a day, but it hurts s-so much. my chest is so t-tight. it just hurts so bad."</p>
<p>his sister nods along as he tells her his feelings. she just hugs him tighter. "i'll always be here for you, okay? so will toko. we all will." she says. makoto smiles softly. </p>
<p>his chest hurts. his heart aches. but he'll be okay. he can get over it. it'll take some time, but he will. he will be okay. everything will be okay. as long as he have his sister, and toko, and all of his close friends, he cam get through it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>